daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pygmy Marmoset
Spiral *Not picky with food *You don't mind spending most of your time on an individual task if it's got something you really want as the finished result (I guess for example you don't mind slaving away all your time to sculpture if you really like to see the finished result) *Maybe you like warm climates *Perhaps- even though you live in an area that's busy with lots of people around you're still quite skilled at keeping hidden from others- rather elusive *You have small groups which you hang around in (either family or friends) *Not much is known about your love life- mainly because you hide it so well from those who aren't in your social group. *male You're as helpful as you can possibly be to your loved one, and you don't abandon them when they need your support the most. (males assist in the births, how sweet... I wonder how ._o) *male You've got a great love of your offspring, and it's mainly you who takes care of them by teaching them and wanting to show them what you know *female You care more about the health and well being of your children rather than their education. *Those two above points are a rather unimaginative interpretation, perhaps instead you've got belongings which you consider to be your "babies" and male you care more about their quantity (if a computer- what it can do) than female who cares more about their quality (if a computer- how it can do). *When you were younger (perhaps mainly when you were really young) you needed more care and attention than most others. (This could be wrong, from experience the young life of an animal doesn't fit in an analysis) *female You try to provide for others that you care for *male You try to protect those you care for *You're a day-time person *You're very active (mentally or physically) and very flexible in your own comfort zone (perhaps of own interest area or favoured sport) and astound others with your skill in the area. Perhaps some see you as a bit hyper-active at these times *Work well in a team of those you trust *Others find you easy to get along with and older people find you quite manageable *You're gentle and calm *Very protective of your "territory", your own little space in the world (perhaps your bedroom) and can be very defensive about it and the ones you care about *When you feel threatened you'll become very vocal and try to scare others away with displays/demonstrations/performances (of your skill if maybe you're threatened in that area) or you'll chase others away (verbally or physically) *You communicate mostly to others through facial expressions, posture, and vocalizations. (Perhaps more emphasis on facial expressions and body language than other people) *Social with those you can relate to *Very good at adapting to environment changes to your life (flexible and adaptable) *Willing to take on new approaches/ideas or concepts if you can see profit in them (or that something good will come of them) *You're quite happy to help others and will go out of your way to if they're one of your circle. You'll happily help look after their children (mainly if you haven't got any of your own- if you did then you'd probably be in a group of friends or family where they all help you) *Monogamous- notably so because apparently it's rare in primates. I'm not sure how accurate that source is but it has a lot of information http://nationalzoo.si.edu/Animals/Primates/Facts/FactSheets/PygmyMarmosets/default.cfm) *Curious and playful *You show your feelings and through touch ever heard about the 3 different ways which people show love- through touch, through words or through giving gifts. I don't know if it's true but it's a nice idea. You might be a touch person, into social bonding through mutual grooming. *Perhaps you like to mark your 'territory' or space with scents (maybe such as body sprays/deodorants, incenses, candles or perfumes) *Perhaps, maybe, I'm not really sure but you could like to keep food in your room, or at least you prefer to sleep/ have your bedroom nearest to your 'feeding source' (this could also mean that you have your computer in your room since it feeds you of information, same for books and tv) *When you're most hostile only those who know you can truly be aware of it, to anyone else they're at a loss as to what's going on. (They've got an ultrasonic cry expressing hostility that is inaudible to humans.) *You're very supportive of your family *Very sociable Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Order:Primates Category:Family:Callitrichidae Category:Author:Spiral